


lightning strikes twice

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day fifteen.Did he really need the job that badly?





	lightning strikes twice

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt follows "Mundane/Basic AU", and is related to the Restaurant AU that I've created. If you haven't played those Choose Your Own Adventure fics, that's okay, but I'd highly recommend them. There's [ Rainy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576) and [ Cloudless Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306887), and I think they're pretty fun!
> 
> A part of that AU has always been about choice. There's no choice in this but also know that it's not a definitive ending for the AU, just one of them.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was the last thing he wanted to do with his life but his first choice wasn’t always working in the kitchen of the Green Lantern anyway. He had dreams when he was younger, he wanted to fly planes and then that didn’t work out, so he had to pick a new way to go.

Then there was the Green Lantern, the little greasy spoon diner on the beach. And that was good, he didn’t make much money but he found some sort of happiness in that tiny kitchen, serving up good food to hungry beachgoers. It was alright, and he learned to love working in a kitchen.

He didn’t dream much those days anyway. 

It couldn’t last. Of course it couldn’t last, nothing could ever go right in his life for more than a decade. It all started with firings, they couldn’t afford to keep Jess and Simon on board, so off they went. Last he heard, Simon moved back east to work at his dad’s business and Jessica went back to college. Kyle quit after his hours got cut so many times, Hal had driven him to the airport so he could fly to New York for a job as an artist.

After that, it was pretty open and shut. Quietly and without fanfare, the Green Lantern would close long before the summer. And it left Hal reeling, trying to deal with the fact that the things that mattered so dearly to him, mattered to no one else. They didn’t have a single customer on the last day, Guy and Hal had spent the day just...talking. 

It was comforting to know that Guy didn’t know what to do with his life either. The kitchen was all either of them knew for five years, Guy wasn’t sure if he wanted to even stay in the industry, but Hal knew he had no choice.

He searched around for awhile, putting in applications to the other beachfront joints in the city, trying to find something. But he had no luck, it seemed like the entire city had enough of broken down, aged chefs, hiring younger people with degrees or men in their mid-30s with experience and no degree. 

There was really only one person in the entire city who was willing to hire him. And, God, it was the last person he ever wanted to see again but he had to make rent somehow.

Standing in front of _Sinestro’s_, Hal shouldered his shitty knife roll and wondered if he should’ve just packed everything up and headed east like Kyle had. But starting over was so much harder than just making the same mistakes over and over again.

The man that led Hal to Sinestro’s office was built like a brickhouse, Hal didn’t even know regular humans could be that large. He called himself ‘Arkillo’, and Hal thought that there was no way that was his given name. But it didn’t matter, what mattered was that he felt like Arkillo wasn’t going to let him leave, and that it all felt like one giant mistake.

Arkillo led him through the busy kitchen, everyone getting prepped for the dinner rush. Everyone wore white coats, a far cry from the stained white tee that was the standard uniform at the Lantern, and he instantly felt far out of his element.

Yet Sinestro smiled with teeth that looked almost too sharp when he saw him, Arkillo leaving without word, leaving him to the shark that was Thaal Sinestro.

God, this was a mistake.

“I’m terribly sad to hear about the Green Lantern closing. It was a Coast City establishment, the city is worse off without it.”

And Hal figured that it was a big lie. Because Sinestro took no time in mourning the Lantern any further, instantly offering Hal a job as head chef of his restaurant on the spot.

For a price. Because there was always going to be a price.

It took no time at all for Sinestro to get him over the desk. In the back of his mind, Hal wondered if the lube was something that Sinestro bought for him or if he took some of the other people working there into his office for the sake of _stress relief_. That was what he used to call it when he’d corner Hal in the walk-in at the Green Lantern, and that was what he would call it when he pulled Hal away from the ridiculously fancy kitchen to fuck him again and again.

Because Sinestro was never satisfied. If Hal didn’t know any better, he’d call Sinestro a sex addict but he knew it wasn’t an addiction. Not to sex. 

No, Sinestro was addicted to the power he had over Hal. How one look could get him on his knees, how his future depended on Hal bending over for him and letting him do whatever he wanted to him.

Hal had already cum once, shooting off on what looked like an expense report. Sinestro had laughed at that, telling Hal that he could make it up to him. And then he flipped Hal over so Hal could catch the manic, obsessive look in his eye. 

The first thrust back into his pliant body actually hurt more than the first before it, Hal cried out loudly. Anyone walking by would know what they were doing but he was far too gone to care, far too fucked out to think about it any further. It would keep him awake when he started working with those people, but the only thing that really mattered was Sinestro’s cock splitting him open and fucking him from raw to rawer. 

He writhed under Sinestro, softened cock twitching. Hal wanted it to stop, knew there was no point in saying ‘No’, so he just let out wordless gasps and hoped that Sinestro would cum soon. 

Sinestro didn’t though, kept on going and going and _going_, until Hal was painfully hard again. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing, from over-sensitivity and from the fact that his life had come to this.

Sinestro brushed one of the tears off with his thumb and sucked it into his mouth, licking the salt off and grinning down at Hal. And that was what it took for him to cum again, screaming with his painful release that time. A pitiful amount of cum shot off onto his stomach, and he scrubbed a hand over his sweaty face.

And, still, Sinestro wasn’t satisfied. He would keep going for as long as it took to ring Hal completely dry.

But, hey. A lifetime of being used by Sinestro but at least he could pay his fucking rent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
